Comme il pleut sur la ville
by FAMME
Summary: Kataline est installée à Forks depuis deux mois.Depuis deux mois elle connaît Raphaël Cullen, un garçon troublant, mystérieux et incroyablement beau qui s’intéresse étrangement à elle.Ecoutant son instinct elle tente désespérément de rester loin de lui.


**Titre** : Il pleut sur la ville.

**Auteurs** : Kami, Florislo.

RCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKN

I – 'Si j'avais su, je serais arrivée à l'heure'

C'est ma mère qui me réveilla ce matin d'octobre, elle commençait à s'inquiéter de mon manque de réactivité alors que j'étais sensé avoir cours le matin même. Les yeux encore engourdis de sommeil je me relevais sur un coude et jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui n'avait pas encore sonné, me demandant vaguement quelle heure il pouvait être… 9h00. Et les cours commençaient à 8h45. Au lieu de paniquer et de me mettre à courir dans tous les sens, je me laissais retomber sur l'oreiller. De toute façon, j'étais tout le temps en retard, une fois de plus ou de moins n'allait pas changer grand chose.

Sous les hurlements plus ou moins strident de ma mère qui ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille que moi, je fus bien obligé de me lever et même de me dépêcher. Je courus sous ses cris erratiques, ramassant en quatrième vitesse quelques vêtements que j'avais abandonné la veille, attrapais mon sac à moitié ouvert fourrant dedans les premiers cahiers que j'avais à porter de main et me précipitais dans les escaliers. Bien sur, je me ramassais sur les marches et j'atterris en bas avant d'avoir eut le temps de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, les cheveux ayant l'air d'avoir fait la seconde guerre mondiale et un pied sans chaussette.

Ce qui me mis encore plus en retard que je ne l'étais déjà puisque maman vérifia minutieusement que je ne m'étais fait mal nul part. Elle en profita pour fourrer dans mon sac des barres de chocolats puisque je n'aurais pas le temps de manger et me jeta dehors en menaçant de me renier si j'arrivais trop en retard, encore une fois.

Je filai donc comme le vent jusqu'à ma bicyclette rouge plus que rouillée qui m'attendait sagement contre le mur et l'enfourchai avec empressement. Je m'apprêtai à partir quand soudain une chose (ou plutôt l'absence de chose) me parût quelque peu étrange…mes chaussures ! Mais où avais-je la tête ? Et je connaissais la réponse : dans mon lit au milieu des couvertures chaudes et protectrices à somnoler doucement…la veinarde. Je remédiai à ce problème pédestre rapidement.

J'arrivai enfin sur le parking de mon lycée et entamai une bataille avec mon cadenas, qu'il gagna, avant d'abandonner et de me diriger vers ma salle de mathématiques. Je toquai timidement à la porte avant d'entrer et bien entendu toute la classe se retourna vers moi. Quoi vous voulez vous battre ?

-Miss Norrington, c'est très gentils de votre part de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence. Malheureusement et à mon plus grand regret, je crains de ne pouvoir vous accepter en cours plus d'une demi-heure en retard, rendez vous au secrétariat _je vous prie_.

-Quelle dommage, j'aurais tellement voulue en apprendre plus sur les quantificateurs, le sujet de notre dernier cours. Bah, je suppose que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même ! Sur ce, je refermais doucement la porte, histoire de ne pas avoir de représaille pour insolence, ma mère ne le supporterait pas. Ma mère ne supportait que très peu de chose.

Mme Omens, était une prof aussi antipathique que vieille et ridée. Sous la haine réciproque que nous nous vouions, une sorte de complicité était né, et de tous mes professeurs, même si je ne l'appréciais pas, c'était pour elle que j'avais le plus d'estime. Je frappai à la porte du secrétariat et Mme Lorme me dit d'entrer. Je ne me faisais pas trop de soucis, avec tous mes retards et mes absences, j'avais appris à bien connaître la secrétaire et de son côté elle m'avait très vite prise sous son aile. J'entrai dans le local surchauffé et fit face à Mme Lorme qui me fit les gros yeux.

-Et bien ma petite chérie, il serait temps de prendre un abonnement tu ne penses pas ?

Je pris un air penaud et tout de suite elle s'adoucit. J'expliquai que j'avais eu un petit problème technique avec mon réveil le matin même et que Mme Omens ne m'avait pas accepté en cours. Vue l'expression de la secrétaire, elle non plus ne devait pas beaucoup apprécié ma prof de mathématique.

-Bien, tu vas aller au CDI pour la fin de l'heure et tu rejoindras tes camarades pour le cours suivant. Tâche de ne pas être en retard cette fois, me dit-elle en pointant un doigt qui se voulait menaçant vers moi.

Je souris et claironnais la promesse de ne plus louper aucun cours…de la journée. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu besoin d'étudier. J'avais tellement voyagé, eut tellement de précepteurs durant mon enfance que le programme était pour moi d'une facilité déconcertante. Je m'ennuyais plus qu'autre chose durant les cours, mais je m'étais résignée au fait que la scolarisation était encore le premier pas vers la socialisation. De toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ici.

J'étais arrivé à Forks quelques mois plus tôt lors de la rentrée, nous avions décidés de déménager de Londres avec mes parents car l'ambiance nous pesait trop là-bas. Je viens de l'aristocratie anglaise et forcément cela implique de lourdes responsabilités. Papa avait toujours énormément de travail, il était surchargé vingt quatre sur vingt quatre et ne prenait presque jamais de repos. Nous avions décidés d'un commun accord de fuir tout cela, pour un temps du moins. Bien sur, j'avais mes amis là-bas, mais aucun auquel je sois réellement attaché. Ils étaient tous plus des connaissances qu'autre chose, rencontré lors de bal organisé par nos parents ou dans le lycée ultra chic que où j'étais inscrite à l'époque. J'avais eu des petits amis aussi, mes longs cheveux blond et mes yeux bleus m'avaient été d'un grand secours; mais je me finissais toujours par me laisser, les trouvant à chaque fois insipide et inintéressant au bout d'un moment. Venir à Forks était pour nous comme prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Je marchai dans les couloirs en direction du CDI quand je vis la silhouette d'une personne que je ne désirais absolument pas croiser se profiler en face de moi. Je croisais ses yeux, puis me retournais brusquement en me dépêchant de repartir dans l'autre sens.

-Kataline ! me cria la silhouette dans mon dos, visiblement exaspéré. Je ne me retournai pas pour autant et commençai à courir dans les couloirs. Quel besoin avait-il d'insister ? Ca semblait clair que je ne voulais pas lui parler ! Ma course me conduisit sans même que je m'en rende compte aux portes du CDI et y entrai avec soulagement. Ce n'était pas très étonnant car c'était sûrement l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux, hormis mon doux lit. Tous ces étalages de livres, de manuscrits renfermant le savoir de centaines de personnes, toutes ses traces de la vie des gens, qui, même si l'on s'absente pendant quelque temps, serait toujours là à mon retours. C'était tellement immuable et rassurant dans ma vie en perpétuel mouvement que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de l'adoration face à un livre.

J'installai mes affaires à une table et commençai à déambuler dans les rayons, excitée comme toujours lorsque je me retrouvais dans cet endroit. Je finis par choisir un lourd ouvrage aux reliures fines et travaillés qui semblait dater de quelques décennies au moins, découvrant le titre tout en marchant vers ma place : 'Mœurs des créatures fantastiques et démoniaques'

Je fus légèrement surprise qu'un tel ouvrage repose dans les rayons de la bibliothèque de mon cher lycée, mais plus qu'intriguée, je commençai tout de même à le feuilleter, survolant les paragraphes les plus longs portant sur les loups-garous, les fantômes, et autres monstres plus ou moins terrifiant, pour m'arrêter soudainement sur une page, fascinée par ce qu'elle contenait. La page entière était recouverte d'une photo en pied d'un homme dont les cheveux blonds retombaient en cascades sur ses épaules carrés. Son visage était d'une finesse et d'un pâleur angélique, comme si un grand maître sculpteur avait voulu représenter un ange. Ses yeux dorés semblaient vouloir percer le peintre qui l'immortalisait, car c'était bien une peinture et non une photo comme je l'avais crus au premier abord. Je restai à contempler l'image de longues minutes sans pouvoir, ou vouloir bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ridée se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retournai vivement, comme réveillée en sursaut, pour découvrir le visage rassurant de la bibliothécaire sans âge.

-Il serait temps d'y aller jeune fille, la cloche à sonner.

J'acquiesçai et rassemblai mes affaires avec hâte, ainsi que le livre que j'avais décidé d'emmener avec moi. Je me précipitai en direction de ma salle de cours, soucieuse de ne pas trahir la promesse que j'avais faites un peu plus tôt à Mme Lorme, lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon bras me forçant à m'arrêter. Je me retournai pour signifier placidement à l'opportun de me lâcher quand je découvris le dernier visage que j'aurais voulu voir. Ce visage que mes yeux, malgré tout, ne parvenaient à quitter, sans doute subjugué devant sa perfection. Je me fit le constat intérieur qu'une telle beauté devrait être interdite.

-Tu t'es enfuie bien vite, me dit le monstre de perfection d'un ton calme et posé, me servant ce sourire que je connaissais si bien, celui là même qui hantait mes rêves toutes les nuits depuis quelques temps.

-Tu n'as pas bonne mine Raphaël, éludais-je préférant changer de sujet. C'était faux bien sur, il était toujours cent fois, mille fois plus beau que le commun des mortels et sans doute que si je n'étais pas habitué à sa beauté j'aurais été incapable de ne pas balbutier devant lui.

Des mèches de ses cheveux d'un noir de jais retombaient négligemment sur sa peau pâle et marmoréenne, faisant ressortir plus encore ses yeux délicatement ambrés qui me fixaient avec une curiosité non feinte. Il était vrai cependant, que ses cernes s'étaient accentuées, plus encore que dans ses pires jours, et que des traces fines et noires barraient sa peau au niveau du sourcil.

-Mauvaise nuit, répondit-il, souriant, visiblement amusé de sa réplique.

Je le fusillais du regard, me souvenant trop bien de cette phrase, ce semblant d'explication, entretenant le mystère avec un plaisir non dissimulé, cette façon qu'il avait de ne jamais se dévoiler, se confier…cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois que j'avais rencontré Raphaël Cullen et pourtant, je ne connaissais presque rien sur lui.

-Dommage pour toi ! lançais-je avec colère avant de faire volte face et de m'engouffrer dans la salle de classe d'un pas décidé.

J'entendis son rire cristallin résonner derrière moi. Il riait de mon courroux ! Dieu que je le haïssais ! Troublée, comme à chaque fois que j'avais à faire à Raphaël, je ne fis pas attention où j'allais et c'est ce moment là que choisis ce crétin de Chris Vart pour débouler en sens inverse et me foncer dessus. Je tombai par terre, l'emportant dans ma chute et me cognai douloureusement la tête contre le sol. Je marmonnai à Chris de dégager, vaguement dans la vapes, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que quelqu'un le tirait par derrière, le faisant voler un peu plus loin. Une main apparue dans mon champ de vision m'incitant à la prendre, je dévisageais le possesseur de la main avant de soupirer d'exaspération, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Raphaël soit là au moment les plus critiques et ridicules de ma vie ?

Vexée, je me relevai seule, légèrement titubante, lui faisant face pour la deuxième fois de la journée. C'était définitivement trop par rapport aux quotas de restriction que je m'étais imposé à son égard.

-Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet, se rapprochant de moi, voulant manifestement vérifier que je ne m'étais pas faite trop mal.

Je mis immédiatement une distance de protection entre nous et ne lui répondis rien, me contentant de lui faire un petit signe de main montrant que je m'en sortirais. Je battis ensuite en retraite vers ma place, désirant de tout cœur que le professeur ne tarde pas trop. Ressortant le livre emprunté quelques minutes auparavant à la bibliothèque. Je reprenais ma contemplation là où je l'avais arrêté et remarquai qu'une fine écriture très claire ornait la page suivante. Je commençai donc ma lecture.

'Depuis la nuit des temps, les vampires, créatures les plus menaçantes du monde des ténèbres, vivent en se nourrissant de sang humain parmi lesquels ils évoluent en toute impunité. Le tableau ci-contre, représentation du mal que l'on doit au célèbre peintre Georges Van Feirh a été réalisé en 1919, quelques mois après avoir terminé son tableau, Georges Van Feirh fut retrouvé mort, vidé de son sang, dans un quartier mal famé de Londres ce qui laisse supposer… '

J'arrêtais brusquement ma lecture, sentant un regard brûlant sur moi et croisai une fois de plus les prunelles délicieusement ambrés de Raphaël qui se tenait devant moi. Ca relevait de l'harcèlement là. Je fermais le livre que j'avais commencé d'un coup sec qui ne lui arracha pas le moindre sursaut et me dépêchai de le fourrer dans mon sac, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il s'y intéresse. Malheureusement pour moi, il me regardait avec insistance et curiosité.

-Bonne lecture ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix où ne transpirait aucune émotion.

-Raphaël, commençai-je calmement, désirant ne pas m'énerver une seconde fois, je comprend parfaitement que mon insignifiante vie te passionne, seulement voilà, j'aimerais… _beaucoup_, que tu me fiches la paix.

Ma phrase ne sembla pas le perturber, il continua à me fixer avec un regard éloquent, comme si malgré ce que je pouvais dire, il lisais en moi et qu'il _savait_ que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. C'était d'ailleurs très désagréable et je brisais notre échange de regard en tournant la tête. A mon plus grand bonheur, le professeur de littérature pénétra enfin dans la classe et demanda le silence. Raphaël se détourna de moi pour choisir une place et comme s'il était désolé qu'elles soient toutes prises, s'assit à côté de moi. Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux. Il avait sûrement tout manigancé. Ou alors, c'était moi qui commençait à voir le mal partout.

-Alors, me chuchota-t-il au bout d'un moment, ce genre de lecture t'intéresse ?

Il faisait sans doute allusion au bouquin qu'il m'avait surprise à lire.

-Hum…, dis-je en cherchant une réponse adapté, un exposé à faire…

Pathétique, mais c'est ce que j'avais trouvé le plus rapidement.

-Un exposé vraiment ? insista-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil sceptique tout en continuant de fixer le professeur.

-Tout à fait.

Tout d'un coup, il fit un brusque mouvement de la tête dans ma direction et commença à me fixer avec insistance, comme s'il voulait m'arracher des aveux pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Par défis, je soutins son regard aussi longtemps que possible, mais me rendis vite compte que c'était impossible, son regard était bien trop perçant, j'avais l'impression qu'il voyait toute mon âme. Ce fut moi qui brisai le contact encore une fois. Nous n'ajoutâmes rien et je tentai de suivre le cours, éprouvant étrangement quelques difficultés.

A la fin du cours, je sortis rapidement sans un regard pour lui, le reste de la journée se déroula lentement et à mon soulagement, loin de Raphaël. Aux heures de pauses, je restais avec une fille qui s'appelait Coralie et qui partageait quelque uns de mes cours. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec elle au tout début de l'année scolaire. Elle était souvent toute seule et je ne connaissais personne. Plus j'apprenais à la connaître, et plus je l'appréciais. Elle pouvait paraître un peu folle aux yeux de certain, son côté décalé et sans cesse perdue, mais c'était tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était elle même. A la fin de la journée, 16h, je me sentais étrangement fatiguée et désirais rentrer chez moi assez rapidement. Je sortis du bâtiment et une fois devant ma bicyclette tentai de défaire la fermeture du cadenas. Je dus m'évertuer dessus cinq bonne minute avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à céder. Je l'enfourchai et pédalai rapidement jusqu'à chez moi. Je bifurquai sur le chemin de terre qui me menait à la maison, enfin j'aurais du dire au manoir si je voulais être exacte, et arrivai enfin au portail.

Chez moi, il n'y avait personne, mes parents avaient acheté une sorte de studio en plein centre ville de Forks pour pouvoir y travailler, faire leur transaction et y installer tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour rester en contact avec leurs entreprises à Londres. Ils préféraient ça que s'installer directement au manoir. J'avais crus comprendre qu'ils voulaient bien marqués la séparation entre leur vie privé et leur vie professionnelle.

Je me préparais un sandwich en guise de goûter n'ayant presque rien avalé ce midi, prit un sac à dos dans lequel je fourrais le livre 'Mœurs des créatures fantastiques et démoniaques' et sortit de la maison, désireuse d'aller marcher un peu en forêt. Cela me permettrais en plus de découvrir un peu le coin. Si je rentrais plus tard, mes parents ne s'inquiéteraient pas, ils m'avaient toujours laissés beaucoup d'indépendance et rentraient de toute façon assez tard. En contre-partis, ils ne travaillaient jamais le week-end.

Je m'enfonçais profondément dans le bois, j'aimais bien cette atmosphère, avoir l'impression d'être seule sur terre. Hormis les bruits de la forêt, c'était le silence complet. Au fur et à mesure que j'avançais il faisait de plus en plus sombre, je me demandais si c'était du au soleil qui commençait déjà à décliner où à la forêt qui s'épaississait. Peut être était-ce les deux. J'étais au cœur de la forêt, les arbres imposaient leur ténèbres sur le chemin, si bien que je commençais à ne plus rien pouvoir distinguer à deux mètre devant moi. Cela ne me perturba pas plus que ça. Sereine, je m'approchais d'une souche humide et m'assit lentement dessus salissant sans le vouloir ma jupe verte orné de fleur blanche qui m'arrivait à mi cuisse. Je jurai, personne ne pouvait m'entendre de toute façon, puis sortis le précieux ouvrage de mon sac. Je le feuilletais jusqu'à retrouver la page que j'avais quitté et repris ma lecture. On y citait les diverses caractéristiques des vampires, des sornettes insultant l'intelligence du lecteur et des anecdotes qui se voulaient véridiques mais qui se trouvaient généralement être ridicule. Je soupirai, réfléchissant à la bêtise des hommes dans certaines circonstances lorsqu'un long cri retentit au plus profond de la forêt. Je sursautai, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent subitement. Je fus tout de suite sur mes pieds, mes mains se crispant tellement sur le livre que mes phalanges devinrent blanches. Je scrutais minutieusement les alentours ne voulant pas me laisser aller à la terreur.

Ca n'avait pas été un cri que je réussis à définir. Ce n'était pas un cri de détresse, j'aurais plutôt dit de la rage, comme si une personne quelque part dans cette forêt était retenue contre son gré. Pourtant ce n'était pas un cri humain, j'en étais convaincue.

La panique m'envahie et je commençai à courir sur le chemin de terre par lequel j'étais arrivée, désirant m'éloigner au plus vite de l'origine du bruit. J'entendis soudain un bruissement derrière moi et fit volte-face.

RCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKNRCKN

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous ai plût un minimum (se ronge les ongles en se demandant si les lecteurs ont aimés). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, que je sache si ça vaut la peine de continuer à poster !

La suite sans doute dans le courant de la semaine prochaine !

Kami.


End file.
